Thirty Days
by LunaSkye23
Summary: They went separate ways and fate brings them to each other again after a year. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece [LawLu/ModernAU/OOC] WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE KIND OF SAD. HAPPY ENDING THOUGH!
1. Chapter 1

W/N: My thoughts and prayers are with the people in Paris. Also, the whole wide world. Love, me.

* * *

To be honest, he still finds it hard to believe that he is now stranded in a foreign country with almost nothing. He got robbed on his way to the hotel and he was left to wander around the city for almost half a day before he was brought where he is now – a decent and clean two-room apartment not far from the city.

The crazy thing is, the apartment actually belongs to his ex-boyfriend from a year ago. An ex which he totally had lost contact with.

Fate is one funny thing, huh?

He was walking along the bridge in one of the famous tourist spots, trying to find his way to the embassy when he stumbled upon him.

He still has those innocent eyes and that one bright smile, just like how he was a year ago. He is no longer raven-haired, though. He changed his hairstyle and colored it brunette.

But still, cute.

And, he finds it hard to believe that after all he did, his ex does not hold a grudge towards him at all. He still smile those bright smiles and still talks to him nicely. In fact, he even brought him to the embassy and let him stay at his place until all the documents needed for his flight back home are ready.

His ex just left for work thirty minutes ago and he is now left alone in the apartment, accompanied by the sound from the television he is not even watching.

His ex had finally managed to achieve his dream to become a photographer and he can see that his ex is currently making it big in the city.

He can see how much his ex had matured since their breakup a year ago and he has to say he is quite impressed by it.

Also, he hates to admit it but it actually feels a little weird that his ex does not call him 'Traffy' like how he used to anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning when he woke up, the first thing he did was to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were swollen, and they had been like that since the first day.

The day he found out about the third person.

It had been a week since then, and he still cried his heart out every time. Break time, on his way home, before sleep...

But then, the only thing he ever really noticed was his swollen eyes. Not how pale his lips were, how lifeless he looked.

He then walked away, heading to the bathroom to wash up before he go out and face the world, faking his smiles to survive another day. He got out after a long shower, rinsing all the fatigue off his body, letting the tears wash into the running water. He put on his clean attire, combed his hair nicely. Then, he reached for a pair of glasses, his new favorite accessory.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, perfect.

A piece of bread and a glass of milk were all he needed and, even those took him long enough. If it was not for Ace, he would have gone out with empty stomach.

It did not matter to him anymore, at least not at that moment.

The whole train ride to work was spent staring out the window again that morning. For some reason, watching the leafless trees along the railway had been therapeutic for the past few days. It was almost winter and the weather was getting colder. Such a good fit for his current chapter, he must say.

The whole trip felt lonely, even with the people and sounds surrounding him. But, he made no attempt to reach for his phone in the pocket of his navy blue jeans at all. He knew it would not make things any better, not for anyone. He needed to grow out of that habit. That one person was not his anymore.

Maybe never was.

Robin was already in the office the moment he walked in, and the tan woman smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back faint, unlike how he was before, bright and warm. He put down his backpack and started working immediately, making another escape.

By lunch break, he was already gone from the cubicle, spending it in the washroom like how he did the past few days before Robin and Nami could force him out for meals again. He reached into his pocket, taking out his phone.

48 messages from 5 chats.

But, none is from him, just like how it had been the past few days.

He scrolled down his chats, and that one conversation thread was already far down. That one chat he probably should have deleted.

He wanted to tap on it, wanted to just say hi at least. But, what good would that do?

The phone was back in his pocket again, and his head was tilted up, just staring emptily on the white ceiling above him.

It was over and nothing he could do to fix anything anymore.

Time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Luffy never seemed like a smart person to him, and the reason Law liked him had nothing to do with his intellectual capability, obviously. If there had to be a reason, it was probably because of how bright he looked, how comfortable it felt to be around him.

But at one point, the effects just wore off.

They met at one of Robin's parties and it was instant attraction. In few weeks time, they were already in a relationship. Luffy brought colors and warmth into Law's dark, cold world, and everything was all candy and unicorn.

They were together for almost two years before everything went downhill.

Things were stagnant into their second year, and Luffy's once adorable childlike innocence, refreshing cheekiness was turning into an annoying kind of immaturity.

He just got tired of everything about Luffy.

And, that was when he met Smoker.

Smoker was succesful and very matured, unlike Luffy. Luffy was just a part-time clerk working with Robin and Law knew Luffy was working hard to achieve his dreams. They made promises to support each other.

But, he could not help it. He was almost thirty, and the pressure to settle down just suddenly got to him. It was strange. He was not the kind of person who gives a damn about it.

Maybe, at one point in life people do change.

He started distancing himself from Luffy, no longer spending times together as much, always avoiding his touches. He was never brave enough to call it off and, he thought Luffy would eventually get it.

Such a shame.

But, he should have known better how persistent Luffy could be, reaching out for him everyday, trying hard to maintain everything they had left.

And, it was on Law's birthday Luffy finally let go, as if that was the best present he could ever give Law.

Luffy caught him with Smoker when he was supposed to be working at the hospital. In his hand was homemade meal box, full of Law's favorite rice balls. Truth was, Law had a feeling Luffy knew, had always known that Law was doing this behind his back but Luffy chose not to believe it. Maybe not until he saw it with his own eyes.

Law still remembers how calm Luffy was when they finally talked about it. And, he did not even say anything. He only listened to everything Law had to say.

Luffy left with a painful smile on his face.

Law thought he would be happy. He was finally off the hook. Strangely, he was not.

He stopped seeing Smoker immediately, and the days following were spent trying not to make any contact with Luffy.

On the fourteenth day, he came home from work to see Luffy's stuff in his apartment all gone, and the spare key he gave Luffy was on his coffee table, next to a big box of rice balls.

Never in his life had he ever broken into tears as soon as that moment.

It took him another fourteen days to realize how important Luffy was to him, and he would do anything to get Luffy back into his life again.

But, it was already too late.


	4. Chapter 4

W/N: Is this sad enough?

* * *

He got up early on that cold Saturday morning, which was actually rare. It was his day off and it had been two weeks since the break up. It was not that long of time but he felt like he was starting to come to terms with it.

Well, he had to. He had a life to live, and he had to stop making people worry about him. It was tough, but he knew he would make it.

Outside, the sky was gloomy. Together with the trees, they created a mysterious kind of beauty, breathtaking. Maybe he could actually get some amazing photos out of them.

He put on thick clothes and comfortable boots, ran out with his camera. He could hear Ace telling him to be back soon for breakfast and he replied him with an 'Okay'.

He came home after two hours.

After breakfast, and Ace nagging him, he went back to his room and went through all the photos he had taken.

They turned out amazing, and needed very little touch up. He had to show them to Law. He had to-

Then, he remembered. They were no longer together.

Luffy put down his camera and wiped away the streak of tears on his cheek.

Right after he graduated, he had been working hard to get himself noticed, sending out his works to a lot of places. Rejections? Not getting feedbacks? They were all normal. But, never once he ever thought of giving up. He never stopped trying. He took every chance he could get to improve himself. And, he was glad he had a very supporting environment - his family, his friends, and Law.

To be honest, he felt like he did not deserve Law at times. To him, Law was perfect. A lowly part-timer like him was in no way a good match for someone like Law. But then, Law never seemed to care about all of that and Luffy was extremely grateful.

Of course, he did not blame Law at all for the breakup. He really should have seen it coming.

He got up from his bed, walked up to his desk and took out a key from one of the drawers.

It was the spare key to Law's apartment.

He had been thinking about returning the key to Law, and to collect all the stuff he left at Law's apartment. But, he did not think he was emotionally ready yet.

Would it be possible to do it without facing Law though? Luffy thought, gaze still on the key in his hand. If he remembered correctly, Law would be working morning shift the next day and would be back early in the evening. Maybe he could drop by in the afternoon to avoid running into Law.

Good plan.

The next day, Luffy showed up at Law's place in the afternoon, with him are an empty luggage and a big meal box. Back when they were still together, Law always skipped his meal and just slept the rest of his day off. That old guy Luffy saw with Law that day would probably take better care of Law but Luffy would just leave the box in there, just in case.

Luffy did a quick job packing all his stuff and left an hour before Law was supposed to be done with work. He took his time walking to the train station, getting one last look at the surrounding. He would totally miss it.

The train was full of people that evening and it was an uncomfortable ride for Luffy. Waiting for the train to reach his destination felt like an eternity and the moment he finally got out, he let out a long, relieved sigh.

On his way back home, he decided to send Law a text, just to tell Law he collected all his stuff.

Too bad, his phone was not in his pocket anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

It is two in the morning when Law gets up from his sleep, but that is only because a certain someone accidentally sits on him. He hears a scream shortly after that, which actually manages to chase the sleepiness out of him. Just seconds after that, the lights come to life, revealing Luffy who is standing next to the switch.

He looks really, really surprised.

It takes a moment before Luffy finally calms down, judging by the look on his face. He immediately apologizes, and Law only nods weakly to him.

Law fell asleep on the couch that evening and when Luffy finally came home he instinctively plopped down on the couch, too tired that he did not even bother to turn the lights on.

"Why are you there? I said you can use my room." asks Luffy, as he loosens his bowtie.

He had been out for hours, doing his job as an official photographer for a high class function. He went out in his well-made evening suit, carrying his gears with him in an equally stylish bag.

Law thought he looked really good.

"I.. I fell asleep." answers Law then, shifting his gaze away from Luffy.

He is telling the truth. Even so, he did not actually plan to use Luffy's room. Luffy had given him more than enough help.

Well, the apartment does have two rooms, but Luffy turned one of them into his working space so he insisted that Law use his room instead, totally refusing Law's refusal.

That stubborn trait of him is still intact, it seems.

"Aren't you cold?"

Well, now that Luffy actually asked that, it is actually a little cold.

"A little."

"Did you eat?" Luffy asks, and Law is immediately reminded of Luffy's refrigerator. The only things he found in it were a big container of lasagna which tasted really good, two boxes of milk, and a half-eaten chocolate bar.

That explains Luffy's new, thinner build. His cheeks were no longer chubby.

"Yes, thanks. The lasagna is really good."

"Koala made them." Luffy answers with a smile.

Then, it is silent.

It is here. The kind of awkward situation Law has been worrying about. Well, it is not surprising. It is not like they both ended up in good terms, not like they swore to stay friends or anything.

It is bound to happen.

But still, Luffy has been really kind to him. Has always been.

Law subconsciously runs his fingers on his other arm slowly, feeling how soft the sweater he is now wearing.

Good thing Sabo left some of his clothes there. Luffy's would be a little too small for him.

Then, his mind slowly wanders to the moment he met Luffy on the bridge.

He did not immediately recognize Luffy, which was a shame.

Luffy was leaning on the parapet along the cobblestone bridge, looking like he was admiring the great view and, Law thought he looked beautiful.

Sort of.

His style was good. His red coat matched him very well, and the expression he wore on his face...

Everything about him screamed 'attractive', and Law ended up just staring.

Luffy turned his way a moment later, and their eyes somehow locked.

It was winter, but the moment Luffy smiled to him it immediately felt like summer. He totally forgot about his robbed coat.

But, that was thirty seconds before he finally realized.

Law ended up panicking, which was out of his character, turning away from Luffy, trying to run away but Luffy immediately caught his arm. "T-"

Traffy? He had not heard that for a while now.

It did not come out.

"Law." the kind voice called out his name softly, but Law did not know how to respond. "It's me, Luffy."

He turned back to see the smile he had been missing. It was genuine, had always been.

Immediately, he felt warm again.


	6. Chapter 6

The view had always been great from the bridge, and Luffy would always stop and take his time to enjoy it whenever he got near the bridge. He especially liked how it looked in winter, hauntingly beautiful. He remembered being completely mesmerized by the view when he just started living there, a city thousands miles away from his hometown.

It was a decision made very quick, and it surprised everyone close to him.

Three weeks after the break up, he received a call from an organization based abroad, offering him a position with them. It felt very surreal, a perfect chance he needed very much. He immediately agreed, one week notice. Ace was sad but he knew how much Luffy wanted it so he let Luffy go on a condition - Luffy would have to come back to visit him every year. Even better, Ace had nothing to worry about since Sabo lived not far away from Luffy's new place. Luffy would always be in good hands.

It was indeed perfect.

His friends threw him parties, celebrating for him and, he genuinely appreciated them. But, it was sad not having that one person around, to be honest. That one person he had always wanted to have that kind of celebration with.

Oh well...

He lost his phone the week before, and Ace spent almost an hour nagging before they finally went out to make a report. Ace told Luffy to retain the old number but Luffy decided to get a new one instead. It was a lot of works but he thought, maybe it would help him to move on.

It did.

Robin helped told Law that Luffy collected all his stuff but she got no reply from Law, at all.

It was okay, though. Luffy learned not to expect anything anymore. No blame, no hate for Law either. Law deserved to live the way he wanted.

He left without telling Law. Not like it was necessary.

Ah, all those memories...

Luffy swore he almost cried. He was doing fine but it still hurt whenever he thought about it.

Was a year not enough?

That day, fate decided to be funny, maybe. Because, when he instinctively turned to look his right, there stood a familiar face, familiar figure.

Their eyes immediately locked.

He felt like his heart almost stopped beating.

At first, he thought he was dreaming, he nearly pinched himself.

W-what should he do? Run away? Face it?

He did not even realize his lips were curving into a smile.

Wait, now that he looked at it, Law seemed to be in a mess. Why would he be outside, in the cold winter with just a layer of clothing?

Luffy can see how Law was starting to be panicked, something he had never seen before. The moment Law turned to run away, Luffy instinctively grabbed hold of his arm.

"T-" he almost called.

Traffy. That one name he loved calling Law with. But, he remembered well that Law was not really fond of it.

How long had it been again? Did he not decide to stop being immature?

"Law," he called softly. "It's me, Luffy."

It was winter but, the moment Law turned to look his way, it felt like thousands of flowers were blooming around him. Colorful, fragrant.

One year was not long enough it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

W/N: Write me a review, pretty please? :3

* * *

"Thirty days?!" Law yelled, shocking the pink-haired male officer in front of him. "I don't have that much time! I have to go back to work! Is there any way to speed up the process?"

"I'm sorry, um, Mr. Trafalgar. We're having problems with the system now so everything had to be done manually... Currently, we have around hundred people on the waiting list..."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"If you can provide us with official supporting documents we can probably skip some of the processes..."

Law moved away from the counter, walked to where Luffy was sitting.

"How was it?" asked Luffy.

"Thirty days... unless I can show them proof or official documents..."

Luffy took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Law. "Here, call them." he said. Law hesitated, but Luffy forced it into his hand. "Go."

Law immediately headed to a corner in the office and made a call to his uncle Doflamingo, who was also the director of the hospital he was working in. Law had been working at the family hospital for a while now, and he rarely applied for leaves so his uncle Corazon proposed to the whole family to give Law two weeks off, send him on a vacation trip overseas.

Everyone agreed, and Law did not even have a say in it.

The whole family literally forced and dragged him to the airport.

Just thinking about it made Law angry.

Law knew they meant well. They were just worried about him. Ever since Luffy left, Law started to overwork himself. Even worse than he already was doing. To be honest, he was not sure if he missed Luffy, or just plain guilt. One thing for sure, not a day was spent without thinking about Luffy. He did not even try going out with anyone new. He shut his heart off completely.

The call got connected immediately, and he could hear Doflamingo from the other line. He could also hear Corazon's voice in the background. He immediately explained everything.

"Hold on," Doflamingo asked him to wait. Then, Law could hear people arguing, sort of. But, the voices were too faint for Law to make up what they were arguing about.

Doflamingo got back to him after fifteen minutes.

"Everyone in the hospital is busy at the moment so we cannot provide the documents you asked for."

"WHAT?! It won't take long! If everyone is that busy shouldn't I be helping around?!"

"Nah, we are fine. So, you are with that boy, who is it again, Luffy? Send his account details over. We'll send you some money. Just behave for thirty days okay? I gotta go now. Bye."

Doflamingo hung up just like that.

HUH?WHAT THE HELL?

Law tried calling again, but it went into the voice mail. He tried calling everyone else too but it was the same with them. Everything went into voice mail.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!

Upset, he went back to Luffy and told him everything.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't listen to me. Can you just help me with the account thing? I'll find a place to live."

"You don't have to," Luffy smiled at him. "Stay with me. You don't know anyone here, right? I won't always be home but I can take some days off, take you around."

"No, it's-"

"It's fine." Luffy kept his smile on.

To be honest, when Luffy smiled like that, Law could feel his whole body melting. He wanted to see more of it. He felt like he had to be around Luffy more...

And, he nodded a little saying, "Okay then..."

Obviously, he failed to fight them, failed to fight his feelings.

He was such a loser.


	8. Chapter 8

W/N: It's lonely here :T

* * *

He managed to get Law to use his room so now there Luffy is, lying on the couch in his living room, staring at the ceiling above him. For some reason, Luffy finds it hard to fall asleep, although he is actually very tired.

Maybe, having an ex in the same house, which you still have feelings for is a very bad idea.

Thirty days... huh? Luffy is starting to regret his decision, maybe just a little.

But, thirty days will pass by very quick. Even better, he has a lot of jobs queuing up. He will not be seeing Law much.

Somehow, he ends up wondering if he is good enough for Law now. Has he become a better person?

Should he even think of something like this?

He remembers feeling like a potato when he first came here. His colleagues were all very stylish, very charismatic. Their works were also a thousand times better than his.

Still are.

Even so, they have been very kind and very humble. Luffy learned a lot from them. He worked really hard to catch up to them, and in three months time, Luffy had shown a lot of progress. He immediately became one of the favorites.

Luffy turns to a side.

He is technically on his two days off now so he should think of where he wants to take Law to. Maybe drop by some places to get Law some basic things first?

It takes him an hour until he finally falls asleep.

Later in the morning, he wakes up from someone shaking him. The moment he opens his eyes, he sees Law standing close to him.

"You're still such a sleepyhead," Law remarks, seeing how Luffy is finally awake. He has been trying for the last ten minutes it seems.

"Can't help it. I'm tired..." Luffy snuggles into his blanket.

"Don't miss your meals. Wake up."

"I'll eat later..."

Luffy ends up being pulled up from the couch, forced to wash up.

He goes to his kitchen a while later to see a simple western breakfast set waiting for him.

"When did you buy these?" he blurts out, and Law turns sharply to look at him.

"You mean when did I cook it?"

Luffy's eyes immediately widen. "You know how to cook?"

The whole time when they were still together, Luffy never saw Law cooking anything. Of course, he did not bring that up.

"Eat up." Law ignores the question.

"Why don't you just buy?" asks Luffy. He remembers leaving some money for Law before he went out to work. They should be more than enough. Law does not have to do such a troublesome thing.

"Why don't you just eat?"

Luffy sits on one of the stools, and Law sits next to him. The kitchen is small, so there is no helping it. Luffy then starts by sipping his juice and eating a spoonful of the scrambled eggs, chewing it slowly.

"How is it?" Law asks, when Luffy is at his second spoon.

Luffy turns to look at Law with a smile, which turns out to look extra cute because he just shoved a big spoonful of eggs into his mouth and gives Law a thumbs up.

Could use a little more salt though. Luffy adds the comment in his mind.

Law smiles back at him.

Such a good start for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy parks his small, red car just outside of the building and Law watches as Luffy makes his way to his office from inside the car. The company building is probably around three or four stories high, and it is not the dull kind of building. It is colorful and the surrounding looks wacky, fun.

Suitable for all the fun, creative minds. Luffy must really enjoys working there.

Both of them were on their way to get some basic things for Law when Luffy got a call from the office. One of the junior employees was having problems with their system so Luffy had to drop by and help her.

Way to ruin someone's day off.

There is nothing to do while waiting for Luffy so Law turns the music player on, just trying to kill the silence although he is not much of a music person. And, he remembers the first song playing from when both of them were still dating. It is one of the supposedly fun pop tracks Luffy loved to play in Law's car whenever they were both out somewhere. Law remembers how annoying it sounded to him back then but he put up with it because it was Luffy.

There was no way he could win against Luffy's stubbornness.

Yeah, he is older. Much older and yet...

They are seven years apart and despite their differences they managed to date for a year plus.

That was probably the longest relationship Law has ever had in his whole life.

The most memorable, the best...

There were insecurities, of course. But, Luffy probably handled them better than Law. Sometimes when Law saw Luffy goofing around with his friends Zoro and Usopp he got a little jealous and insecure. Maybe because he was afraid Luffy would leave him for someone more fun, younger. Someone he could relate more to.

And maybe, that was the reason Law decided he should be the one to leave first.

He was selfish. He hated himself from a year ago. He should have known better how to appreciate Luffy.

Just few days after Luffy took all his stuff, Robin texted him, telling that Luffy lost his phone and could not tell Law about it.

Law wanted to reply, wanted to ask how Luffy lost his phone, if Luffy was doing fine, but the text he was writing just got longer, and longer.

They were all the questions he could have just asked Luffy himself...

But he got scared.

He ended up not replying.

A day before Luffy left, Robin called him, asking if he knew.

Of course he did not.

He was silent the whole time when Robin was telling him to go get Luffy before it was too late.

And yeah, he really got late.

There was nothing he could do anymore. No one would tell him Luffy's new whereabout, or how to reach him.

Such a coward, such a fool.

 _"You... you and him... are serious?" Luffy asked, as both of them stood under a tree not far away from where Smoker was. His voice was breaking, trying hard not to cry._

 _Why would it not hurt when he had to do that with that guy around?_

 _Luffy was there first. Why did it seem like he was the one getting in the way now?_

 _And, Law did not answer him. He could not answer Luffy._

 _"S-so... I can't... fix a-anything anymore?" the younger asked another question._

 _And, Law looked at Luffy before he started speaking out._

All those words he wished he had never said, all those moves he wished he had never done.

Law can feel tears starting to well in his eyes.

If only he could turn back time...


	10. Chapter 10

To guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you love it :')

* * *

Awkward, awkward, awkward.

Yeah.

The whole way to the mall, neither of them is saying anything. It is silent all the way.

Luffy steals glances of Law once in a while, and the older never takes his gaze off the view outside his window.

Which is actually not that bad.

At least they are not forcing a conversation or anything...

Luffy knows he should be focusing on driving the car and he is indeed trying. He knows he should just leave the situation the way it is but still, he cannot shake the awkward feeling off him...

Oh, yeah! Maybe he can just turn on the radio or something!

Luffy automatically reaches for the music player, trying to turn it on but he stops abruptly from a thought.

He remembers Law did not really like music, let alone his favorite pop tracks.

Law said they were annoying. Maybe he would prefer the silence more. So, Luffy slowly takes his hand back to the steering wheel.

He will just put up with it. Just thirty days, right? He will be okay.

They reach the mall after a while, and Luffy helps Law get a temporary phone first before he leaves Law to shop on his own, while he goes to the camera stores nearby. He goes through the new arrivals, trying to see anything worth buying but he had gotten most of them online few weeks earlier.

Yeah, he is always up to date with anything related to photography. Well, duh, he is a photographer.

He then decides to explore the store, just to kill some time. Maybe, he can actually find something interesting. He walks past a glass case after a while, where the older camera models are displayed and, he remembers using some of them back before he moved away. He still kept the last camera he bought there but he rarely uses it now.

Maybe because it always reminds him of the painful memory from the break up.

He bought the camera three weeks into the break up, with the money he originally saved up to splurge on Law's birthday. But then, Law canceled all the plans a week before so Luffy decided maybe he could just use it some other time.

Maybe on Christmas.

And then, things happened...

Luffy starts to sniff. Shit. That was a year ago. Cannot cry in public now.

He immediately makes his way out of the store, into the store where Law is getting his clothes. Law is at the counter paying when Luffy entered, and the younger stops moving, just looking.

Law still looks the same. Cold and distant.

Luffy wonders if Law and the other guy are still doing fine together.

He does not want to ask Law though. It does not even have anything to do with him, right? He should just live the remaining days with Law peacefully, with no expectation.

It is fine even if they still end up being strangers.

Luffy knows how pathetic he is being now but he will be fine.

As long as Law is happy.


	11. Chapter 11

W/N: Of course I will continue this story! xo

* * *

Drip, drip, drip. Law watches the coffee drips into the clear pot. The fragrant aroma of the city's special blend fills the entire space, awakening all his senses.

Coffee in the morning is always a good start.

He glances at the wall clock nervously. It is about time.

The door to one of the rooms opens, and Luffy walks out with his bed head and glasses. Law's perfect sight immediately spots the trace of drool next to Luffy's lips - proof of sloppy cleaning. He stands in front of the door for a moment, reaching under his shirt to do some scratching.

Law smiles a little seeing Luffy's morning ritual. Some things just never change.

The younger male then makes his way to the bathroom, swaying a little as he walks, totally unaware that Law is looking at him.

Luffy just spent one whole day cooped up in his working room doing touch ups on his photos so it is natural that he is experiencing muscle pain from those long hours of sitting. Law remembers well how tiring it was for Luffy every time, and Law would always nag at him for his bad working practise.

He is still going to do it later though. He is a doctor after all.

And he still.. cares.

It is not long before the bathroom door opens, and Luffy walks out all freshened up.

Now, all he needs is...

"Coffee?" Law says, instead of the usual 'Good morning' the moment Luffy comes close. The younger male nods with his face lightened up. He then takes his place next to Law, thanking him as he adds in some milk and sugar into his cup of coffee.

Law learned recently that Luffy started liking coffee a few months into his new job, maybe it is all from the nights he spent working extra hours, or maybe just because the city has wonderful coffees.

So good Law actually bought some to take home with him.

The following minutes are spent in silence, with both of them focusing on their first meals of the day.

It has been a week since they got reunited, and it is obvious just how hard they try to make each other feel comfortable. The invisible, thick wall will not crumble down just in few days.

Maybe never will.

Too many things happened in the past. Things Law wants to fix so badly.

Suddenly, he feels a nudge to his arm, and sees Luffy grinning at him, asking if he is interested in visiting a popular tourist attraction spot a few hours away from the city.

His plan of showing Law around the city few days earlier did not work because of the heavy snow. It is perfect that he just happens to have a work scheduled in the area so he can take Law along with him.

Law does not answer right away.

Honestly, he thinks it is weird, the way they are progressing. The way they manage to just coexist in the same space after all that happened. And now, going on a vacation together? He cannot help but think they are missing something.

They never talked about what happened. Not once.

He knows Luffy is super kind but how can he just put up with it?

Is this even healthy?

Law swallows hard.

He knows he needs to initiate it somehow, but part of him wants the peaceful air to remain. One thing for sure, he cannot just put it out bluntly like how he would usually do.

He needs to handle it with care.

A few taps on his shoulder and he automatically turns back to face Luffy.

The younger male is looking at him with a confused look.

To say, or not to say?

He takes a deep breath, holding it in for a bit, trying to think of a good way to start.

"Is it okay?" he asks.

"Why not?" Luffy replies, still appear to be confused.

"Well, I really don't want to be a nuisance."

"Oh, it's totally fine," Luffy smiles, but it does not stay on his face long. "Or, you're not okay going with me?"

Then, his expression changes into a look of realization.

"Sorry, that was dumb. I was being insensitive. It wouldn't be nice if he finds out."

"Who?" Law asks, now his turn to be confused.

"Your, uh... You know, that grey haired guy."

For some reason, that one word starting with 'b' is really hard to say.

Grey... haired guy? Smoker? He means Smoker?

"No, no. It's not like that," Law shakes his head. "We broke up."

Luffy ends up just staring at Law.

"Oh, I'm... sorry." he says, after a while.

"It's fine, " Law gives Luffy an awkward smile. "So yeah, it is okay. I'll go with you. Yeah, I'll go with you. That is, if you don't mind."

Oh no. Why did he say that? Law immediately regrets his hasty decision.

How did it come to this?

"Not at all," Luffy replies, not a hint of doubt.

Then, it is silent. Both of them go back to their meals, just quietly finishing whatever that is left. Luffy finishes his breakfast really fast and is the first to leave the table.

"You know what, I'm gonna go. Gotta. Finish. My. Work." he says awkwardly, after he is done washing his utensils. "We.. we'll talk about it later."

Law watches as Luffy walks back to his working room, not once turning his back on Law.

And, the moment the door closes, Law lightly hit his face with his palm, asking himself, "What was that?"

In the working room, Luffy frantically looks for his phone, immediately typing a message as soon as he finds it.

 _"Why didn't you tell me they broke up?!"_

Then, he sees the time stamp changes to 'online', then to 'typing...'

 _"You didn't ask."_

Come on, Robin!

Luffy covers his face with both hands.

All this while, he managed to hold everything in, managed to act normal (well at least he thinks so) because he just simply assumed Law and that other guy are still together.

What is he going to do with all these feelings now?

Now this is bad, is it not?


End file.
